Love and Blood
by Pink Star1
Summary: It's Harry and Co's 5th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort is on the loose, no one can be trusted, and it seems as if everyone has a deadly secret...
1. Disclaimer/Claimer

Okay, you probably know the drill to this from other stories but I don't own most of this apart from:  
  
The Plot  
  
Gloria  
  
Victoria  
  
Laura  
  
Alex  
  
Sierra  
  
Rachel  
  
Manisha  
  
Blade  
  
Professor Nottage  
  
  
  
I'll update when necessary. Please enjoy the story, and review it for me, as it would be very helpful! 


	2. Draco's Girls

Draco Malfoy headed down to the forest where he would be meeting Victoria – or Vixen, as she liked to call herself.  
  
She was waiting there for him, as he knew she would be. She looked incredible, all that long silky white hair, and her eyes enthralled him. But she was a vampire, and so any action between them would involve her eating him.  
  
"Anything?" He said, moving close to her, she scowled and moved away, disgusted by his attraction.  
  
"Nothing. But when the time is right it will happen." She said, Draco thought for a second and began to ask her just what would happen, but once he'd blinked, she was gone.  
  
He went back up to the castle, wondering what would happen, and headed to the owlery to report this strange conversation, short as it was, to his father.  
  
If Gloria, his latest girlfriend, knew he was still meeting Victoria Draco could safely say he'd be dead shortly after she found out. Which is why he never mentioned it to anyone but his father. Not even Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
She was quite something, Gloria, exactly the sort of girl his father wanted him to marry. She was, of course, a pure blood, with long auburn hair and beautiful bronze skin. She was smaller than Draco, and they looked just right together. She thought she was above everybody, and she probably was, with her father's high place in the magical community. They were the perfect match. But, just lately, Draco's eyes had begun to wonder, and not just to Victoria, to other girls as well. One of the other Slytherin girls, Blade, really interested him. There was something about her, something somewhat…forbidden.  
  
*  
  
Laura White happily entered the great hall, humming a random tune to herself. She sat down next to Fred Weasley, who leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, they both looked away, blushing. They both really liked each other, and had now been dating for a week and a half, so Laura was still in the giggly stages.  
  
"Hi Purple!" George called to her from the other side of Fred. He called her so because of the colour of her eyes, they were purple.  
  
Laura didn't know why she had such an individual appearance, with her long white hair as well as her purple eyes, but she assumed it had something to do with her secret.  
  
That secret was a big part of Laura's life and she knew she would have to tell Fred eventually, but she didn't know how, and how he would take it.  
  
Only a small amount of people knew - Dumbledore, of course, her guardian, Remus Lupin, and his friend Sirius Black. She was sure Harry, Ron and Hermione knew too, but they never mentioned it, Laura got the feeling they would be quite preoccupied for the rest of this year anyway.  
  
Laura ate her breakfast quickly and went up to her dormitory to confide in Ice, her Phoenix, before dashing off to Arithmancy, her head filled with confusion as she did so. 


	3. Becoming Closer

The fifth year Gryffindor girls lay awake talking. Parvati and Lavender, were, as per usual, discussing divination, Hermione, Laura, Alex and Sierra, meanwhile, were talking about boys.  
  
They all had boyfriends, but they still mused over other crushes besides; Hermione had been dating Viktor Krum for almost a year now, but was hinting she liked somebody at Hogwarts, though, much to the other girls dismay, she wouldn't say who. Laura was dating Fred Weasley, Sierra had been with Seamus Finnegan for six months now, and Alex had only been going out with Harry Potter for two days.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Sierra said frustrated, "Who is it?"  
  
"I really can't tell you…it's just a stupid crush, I just get you know, 'the tingles' for him…it's nothing. And anyway, he has a girlfriend already."  
  
"Do you know him well?" Laura asked,  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied, Alex giggled, obviously thinking she'd cracked it,  
  
"Is it a Weasley?" Hermione rolled her eyes, though nobody could see it in the darkness,  
  
"Of course it's not a Weasley!" She said, and they all laughed.  
  
"It's not, Harry, is it?" Alex said quietly.  
  
"No, no, it's not Alex." She said,  
  
Then there was a chorus of, "Well then who is it?!" Hermione ignored them and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, two people were sat in the Slytherin common room, Draco and Gloria. They were just looking at one another.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Gloria asked, Draco flicked his grey eyes around the room, so that he didn't meet her gaze.  
  
"I had to do some work for my father." He said, and for a second he was worried she didn't believe him, but then she got up and sat on his knee, looking into his eyes as to make sure once more he wasn't lying.  
  
"Okay." She said, and she bent her head down, catching his lips with hers. She parted his mouth with her tongue and probed inside.  
  
He had got away with it again.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Alex sat on one of the benches at break time, silently.  
  
"Wow, we have a lot to talk about." She said, Harry smiled,  
  
"I like this." He said looking up at her, "It's nice. Just sitting – I feel comfortable with you. He said, and he kissed her on the cheek; something he thought was quite brave of him, Alex blushed.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute as Harry watched Alex plait her long blonde hair. Then Ron came running over.  
  
"Harry!" He panted, he was obviously out of breath, "Malfoy-is-in-Snape's- office-with-Snape-McGonagall-Dumbledore-and-Gloria!"  
  
Harry and Alex exchanged confused glances, "So?" Alex said,  
  
"So they might be expelled!" Ron said enthusiastically, having now regained his breath, "They were caught having sex in the Slytherin common room last night!"  
  
"You're joking?!" Alex and Harry exclaimed,  
  
"Nope!" Ron said, grinning,  
  
"But he's not entirely telling the truth either." Came a different voice, it was Blade, that weird Slytherin girl,  
  
"Well that's what I heard!" Ron said, huffily,  
  
"They were just making out…" Blade said in her spooky drawl, "So I sincerely doubt they'll e expelled." And she walked of again, her rat, Chester following obediently at her heels.  
  
"Damn it!" Ron said, "So close!" 


End file.
